Phonecalls and Lies
by spriteandcola2
Summary: This story is my take on the vague spoilers for episode 16. It's a DL fic. Probably a oneshot. R&R, thanks.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of the characters..I just write about them.**

A/N: This story is just based around 2 spoilers that I know about for episode 16. So if any dialogue is the same as in the sides...I didn't know and it was not intentional..as I only heard the spoilers second hand. So..enjoy! And don't forget to give me reviews :)

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_Why why why why why!?? _Danny Messer's mind raced as he stumbled into the trace lab.

"You look like you just killed someone's grandma and stuffed her in a car." Adam sat in his chair laughing. When there was no response from Danny, Adam managed "Wait a sec—you did? I knew I shouldn't have come to work today.."

"Woah. What?" Danny came out of his thoughts only to see a worried looking Adam staring at him. "No. Nothing like that. Something just…never mind." Danny mumbled.

"Yeah that's what Stella said about when I found her coming out of a broom closet and…" Adam nervously ranted.

"Uh lets drop it." Danny said as he reached his hand behind his neck to scratch it as he did when he was uncomfortable. "Any hits on CODIS?..For the case? Adam?"

"Huh? Sorry. Uh, not yet. I'll page you as soon as I get something." Adam responded. "Say hi to Stella for me!" He squeaked.

"Adam! Stella and I aren't going out or…" It was useless. "Bye." Danny finished as he exited the trace lab.

He stumbled through the halls of the lab as he thought about the events prior in the day. When he finally reached his office, he paced back and forth around his desk, until he thought of what he could do.

He checked his watch. 11:39 AM. _2 hour time difference. _Danny remembered as he thought whether he should call Lindsay or not. _Maybe she's not up. I just wanna leave a message anyway. Who am I kidding; country girls get up at like, 4am. _

Danny sat down as his desk and dialed in Lindsay's cell number. While the phone line went through the steps to allow out-of-office calling, Danny pulled a note out from inside his desk. He glanced over it for the millionth time.

_Dear Danny,_

_I really have no idea what I can say. But I just want you to know that I'll miss you and I will be back soon. I would tell you this in person, but I can't…because...Everything is coming up again. Things I thought were in my past. I really hope you understand because there isn't much more I'm…that I can actually say. _

_-Montana_

He was so engrossed in trying to make sense of the note that he didn't even realize that voicemail had picked up until he heard the loud beeping sound in his ear. _Crap. What do I say? _"Hey Lindsay. It's..uhh me. Danny." _Smooth. _"I just wanted to see how you were..and uh…I miss ya. Bye." Danny hung up the phone and banged his head against his desk.

"You look upset." Detective Angell smiled as she stood in the doorway. "Something up?"

"Huh? Me. No why would you think something was wrong?" Danny nervously shoved the note back into his desk. That didn't go unnoticed by Detective Angell. She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

Danny ignored the questioning look and instead asked "So, What's up?"

"Um..We got the warrant. I'm leaving in 5 minutes. Meet me in the parking lot." And with that, she left.

Danny ran his hands through his hair and let out a deep breath. _How could you have screwed this up worse, Messer?_ He stood up and began to walk out of the office. With one more glance at Lindsay's desk, he flicked off the lights and proceeded down to the parking lot.

Danny held his breath waiting for Angell to mention something about eh conversation. Six blocks into the drive, she did.

"Is something bothering you Danny?" She didn't take her eyes off the road.

"It's nothing." Danny sighed. He looked over to Angell. _Damnit Messer. Now she thinks the whole incident was her fault. _"Really. It's just everything has been building up on me lately, with Louie..And everything." Danny tried a false smile.

Angell relaxed a bit. "So was that note from you brother?" she blurted out before she got a chance to think.

_Crap. She saw the note. _"What note?" _Way to lie, Messer._

Detective Angell saw this as a chance to turn the tables in her favor. "The note that you shoved in your desk when I came to talk to you. That note." It was a red light and she was now facing him.

"That note…" Danny started. "Its from a while ago. It's just about. It's just something my friend wrote me. A while back." Danny tried to end the discussion. "It's nothing." One more lie.

The rest of the car ride was in silence.

Fortunately for Danny, when they arrived at the suspect's house, Angell was called a few blocks away to another shooting, leaving Danny with the uniform that was on patrol at the house. After collecting all the shoes and gloves from the house, Danny rode back to the lab with the uniform.

While walking to the DNA lab, Danny bumped into Stella. "Hey, Stell" Danny greeted. "Have you seen Angell?"

"Hey Danny." Stella warmly replied. "She's still at the shooting. She actually did call me to say that she would be back in half an hour. She also said to turn on your cell phone." Stella smiled as she walked away.

_Ok. Half an hour. Should I call Montana again…? Or would it seem like I'm desperate. _Danny's hand wavered above the phone as he found himself standing in his office.

His emotions won over and he picked up the phone. This time though, he pressed star67 before he called, as to block his number. On the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" Lindsay answered agitatedly.

"Hey Lindsay."

Lindsay Monroe knew that voice anywhere. "Danny…" she started with sadness in her voice.

"It's alright." Danny couldn't actually tell if he was lying or not. "I just…wanted to talk to you."

"Um..ok." Lindsay gave in.

"I just…wanted to tell you about something that happened today. I don't think I'd be able to talk to you again without telling you." normally Danny Messer would have never said those words to a woman, but Lindsay Monroe was different.

"Ok Danny." Lindsay understood. "What happened today?"

Danny was relived. "Ok..well I was called to a shooting on 60th and 3rd….."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading it! I know I sort of avoided the whole "what actually happened with Danny and Angell"but I didn't know much about it, so I couldn't exactly write about it...;)**

**Don't forget to review :):)**


End file.
